


Dark Lord or Sith Lord

by Wetty_Tamm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I seriously have no idea why, Inexplicably Scottish Alice Longbottom, Lightsabers, Spell Creation (Harry Potter), Star Wars Movies exist in Harry Potter, Star Wars References, fanboy Voldemort, mauraders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetty_Tamm/pseuds/Wetty_Tamm
Summary: Lily could swear she heard Voldemort humming the Imperial March during a battle, this somehow leads to the development of a Lightsaber spell
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Dark Lord or Sith Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, would appreciate any mistakes and typos pointed out.

16 December 1978 2:00am  
"Guys?" Lily started hesitantly as she walked in Poffer Cottage. A small accident when painting a welcome sign had stuck giving the newlyweds home its odd name.

"Yeah, Lils?" James asked, being carried by Sirius and Peter.

"Did you hear anything odd during all that?" Lily asked as she cleared off the couch.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked as he and Peter put him on the couch.

"Depulso" Lily said waving her wand at James, causing his pants to fly off. "I feel crazy but I swear I heard Him humming"

"Is that crazy?" Peter asked "He's evil but he's still human, I mean Frank huns during training."

Lily quickly examined her husband's legs."No, no. That's not what I mean." Lily trailed off.

"Then what?" Serius asked.

"That bone banishing hex could have been alot worse but all your leg bones are gone." Lily started heading to the potions cabinet in the kitchen "The tune was familiar."

As she grabbed a few bottles from it she started to hum for them. Hmm hmm hmm.

James Sirius and Peter in chorus shouted "dun du dun, dun du dun."

"No, I must have imaged it" Lily said placing the tune "There's as much chance of Him knowing Star Wars as there is of Peter becoming a Death Eater."

"I don't know Lils, the thought of Lord Vadermort alone makes me want it to be true." James said starting to giggle.

"No no no Darth Vadermort" Peter added causing himself to join James laughing.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed." Sirius started in on his Voldemort impression "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

This caused the 3 men to lose it and Lily to snicker as she put 4 potions on the table.

"Imagine me as Luke against Darth Vadermort, Lils you can be my Leia." James said in a charming tone.

"I guess that leaves me as that handsome rouge" Sirius started holding his wand like Hans gun.

"Chewbacca!" Peter interrupted, causing James and Lily to laugh as Sirius struggled to hold a scowl.

"Well I do have enough hair for it" Sirius said running a hand through his ass length hair "Hnggggggg!"

Peter then shakily jumps on the coffee table causing one of the potions bottles to fall over though luckily not break. He swings his wand like a Lightsaber making the sounds as he does. Sirius holds his the same and after Peter jumps down proceeded to mock sword fight.

James seeing this is hit with a wave of inspiration "MARAUDERS! Let's make a lightsaber spell."

"Prongs that's brilliant!" Peter said eyes on fire.

"And if Doe Eyes is right" Sirius said using Lilies Marauder name "then imagine how jealous Vadermort will be."

"I'm sorry I can't picture it Padfoot" James said with a huge grin. "All I can imagine is having a lightsaber duel with him." James said swinging his own wand from the couch.

"Boys, as fun as this is I really should give James his potions and we should all go to bed." Lilly said laughing. "Wormtail would you get the spare duvet and Padfoot would you move the coffee table while I transfigure the couch into a bed."

"Sure thing Doe Eyes." Peter and Sirius said standing to attention before following orders. 

"Why am I sleeping on the couch?" James asked turning somber.

"You'll be regrowing your legs tonight" Lily said as the couch shifted into a basic bed "I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"I'll fill Mooney in on the lightsaber plan" Sirius said as he headed for the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Night" James and Lily said.

Peter came back with the blanket and once he made sure his friends were okay, he left.

6 February 1979 12:30pm

"Test one of the new variant." James said as he scribbled some notes. "Whenever your ready Moony."

"Ferrum Luminis" Remus shouted as he swung his wand down and to the side causing a solid white light with a silver aura to erupt from the tip of his wand.

Making a check and grinning like a loon James said "Good, now lets see how it cuts."

Remus swung into the first dummy, a straw thing that burst into flames as the blade cut through it.

James then moved a wooden dummy over and got the same results. Third came a brick dummy but before he swung Sirius who was waiting for his part asked "Really Padfoot?"

"What?" James asked before Remus sliced through it no problem. Stone, aluminum, steel, and titanium all followed suit before the last slicing test a dead pig transfigured into Darth Vader also went down in a single swing.

"Brilliant" Remus said with a big grin on his face, what's next?"

"Deflection, we'll go slow because were testing the spell not our skill." James stated "also turn sideways."

Remus turned and stuck his blade out "ready!"

Sirius fired a number of spells at Remus, they soon found that holding the blade still allowed most spells to go around but swinging would deflect them. Unfortunately they couldn't seem to get one to go back to its caster.

"Final test for today" James shouted causing a grin to spread across Sirius and Remuse's faces. "How the blade reacts with itself."

"Ferrum Luminis" Sirius said repeating Remuses downward arm movement, unlike Remuse's however Sirius's blade was black with a white aura.

"Odd, lets quickly test to make sure it works the same." James said before moving the half dummies in front of Sirius followed by only two spells. "Seems the same, let's continue."

Remus and Sirius proceeded to swing their blades at each other in a surprisingly careful way.

"Good Good" James shouted.

"Ferrum Nihilo" Both Remus and Sirius shouted causing their blades to vanish leaving their wands. They made their way to James.

"That was brilliant!" He said with a manic gleam in his eyes, "though that color thing is odd."

"Lets see what color yours is" Sirius suggested. 

"Ferrum Luminis" James shouted waving his arm down and to the side, causing a crimson blade with a gold aura to erupt "Ferrum Nihilo."

"Shame we can't control the color to make them look like the movies, but otherwise it's a rousing success." Remus stated gleefully.

"This may be cooler" Sirius added.

"Yeah" Remus agreed. 

"We'll need to practice with these before we can use it in battle, but I don't think we should tell anybody outside the Marauders until we debut them." James added.

6 February 1979 11:45pm

Peter waited nervously in Death Eater regalia alone as Voldemort made his way to his throne.

"Ah my spy, what news have you" Voldemort asked as he sat in his throne a small snake on his shoulder.

"My friends have been developing a new spell, at first I didn't waste your time with it, thinking it to be merely humorous but having completed it there is definite combat potential."

"And what spell is this?" Voldemort asked in a bored tone.

"It's based off a muggle story, a movie, my lord. They, er we came up with the idea when Lily Potter thought she heard you humming during the mid December battle."

"Just show me the spell." Voldemort said, a small flicker of curiosity sparking.

"Ferrum Luminis" Peter said swinging his arm down and outward causing a brown beam with a sickly grey aura to ignite from his wand.

To Peters surprise Voldemort sat up with a snap as a mad grin crept across his face. "What can it do?" Voldemort asked with an obvious fake calm voice.

"It can cut through any physical object they tested, will shatter weaker magical barriers, can deflect at least a dozen different spells, and stop another of itself." Peter stated pleased. "I have a copy of the notes on its creation my lord."

"Good" Voldemort said failing to hide his excitement.

With a flair of the bravery that had the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor Peter asked "Is it true my lord, were you humming The Imperial March during that battle? Are you a fan of Star Wars?"

Composing himself Voldemort said "It's no secret my mother abandoned me at a muggle orphanage, and I will confess to developing a fondness for science fiction."

Voldemort got up from his throne and started to walk away. 

"Ferrum Nihilo" Peter dispelled his sword as he thought he wouldn't get any further answer. 

Voldemort stopped in front of Peter and said "and Pettigrew" then with a definite smirk on his face said "I find your lack of faith disturbing." 

Once Voldemort had left the room, Peter let out a yowling laugh.

19 May 1979 10:20pm

The Dark Mark hung in the sky as various order members apperated in. Death Eaters had attacked Ottery Street Catchpole a mixed wizard and muggle village. Fabian and Gidian Prewet were the first on the scene but many others including most of the Marauders soon fowed, all except Peter who was a hindrance not a help in combat. After a short while of initial shots, Voldemort himself made an appearance. Seeing him first James walked up to him.

"You've been lucky to survive so far" Voldemort said, deliberately setting James Potter up.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck." James said over the moon that he had a perfect set up. "Ferrum Luminis" he shouted swinging his wand down and out.

The color of his opponent's spell caused Voldemort to internally chuckle as he said "Now I am the master. Ferrum Luminis" causing a bright green blade with a black aura to erupt from his wand.

"No bloody way!" Lily yelled in shock seeing and hearing the exchange as she fought a death eater herself.

The fight wasn't that much of a spectacle, outside of the fact wizards with lightsabers were fighting, but it was brutal. Lily defeated her opponent as James was about to lose, his wand having been knocked out of his hand.

"Ferrum Luminis" Lily cried causing her golden sword with its crimson aura to form. She was able to save James by ramming it through Voldemort's shoulder.

Another death eater was able to distract her enough that Voldemort was able to apparate out. With their leader gone the rest soon took their own opportunities to leave.

Tired and battered the Marauders and most of the order made their way back to their safehouse to be patched up by their three healers Poppy Pomfry, Frank Longbottom, and Lily Potter. 

"Whit wis that?" Fellow trainee auror Alice Longbottom asked as she waited to be treated for a broken leg. They were two of the more beaten though not life threatening members.

"What?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"How come didnae ye tell me sooner ye 'n' yer bloody mukkers made a pumpin' lightsaber spell?".

"We wanted to give it a grand debut!"

"Weel ye sure as hell did that, noo ye better teach it tae me as soon as wur a' patched up" Alice demanded annoyed. "Bit judging fae th' fact that he wha mist nae be wanked wis able tae copy ye, ah jalouse tis nae a pernicketie spell tae learn."

Getting a devilish smile on his face James theorised "I'm guessing he figured it out independently it may be easy to use but it takes practice to wield it that well, plus I swear he quoted Star Wars to me."

"Aye richt 'n' Peter Pettigrew is a death eater" Alice started laughing before getting a serious look on her face "Dae ye think that he cuid hae a spy in th' order?"

"I suppose it's possible, I'm going to go tell Dumbledore your theory. I'll be right back" James said as he shot up and ran to the door.

Alice in a deliberate and joking way said "James, May the force be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been lodged in my brain for a week and I had to get it out. Please tell me what you think


End file.
